I Love you To
by robertoluongo101
Summary: Anabeth and Percy like each other neither one will tell the other but everyone knows it except the other. When they are finaly suspecting grover gets them to admit to the other the feelings mutual. totall PERCABETH and rated t cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I Love you to**

**Okay this is my first fan fiction and I'm hoping you guys will like it so anyways to the story**

It was the summer after Annabeth and I defeated Kronos. If you don't know me I'm Percy Jackson and I along with most of my friends am a demi-god. Now a demi-god means I'm half god half human. I personally am a son of Poseidon the god of the sea which is a pretty big deal seeing how he is part of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon (dad) and Hades. Each of the big three has one children living now. Thalia, who is the daughter of Zeus and newly kicked out of the hunters of Artemis after making out with Nico, son of Hades. They are both great friends of mine along with Grover my best friend. Oh and did I mention he's a satyr, which means he's half human and half goat. But the friend that means the most to me and I would probably die without is Annabeth. She is the daughter of Athena the god of wisdom and is the most beautiful person I have ever met. Although she doesn't try to be, in fact if you saw her on a regular day she would probably be wearing shorts and a camp half-blood t-shirt beating up everybody she sees with her dagger. So you see I go to a sort of special camp. It's called camp half-blood and is meant for demi-gods like myself. In this camp we learn how to fight the monsters of the outside world. So the summer after defeating the titan of time Kronos we were back at camp like any old summer training and practicing our swordplay.

"Nice try" Annabeth laughed at me as she parried my attack and struck my arm as hard as she could with her sword.

Oh I forgot to mention after taking a bath in the river Styx I'm kind of invincible unless you hit the small kink of my back. So a sword off the arm counts as her point but doesn't kill me.

We restarted and this time I got her sword to drop from her hands and in to the dirt in front of her with my blade riptide.

After a few more rounds we decided to call it a day and packed up and headed to the big house for supper.

"You're getting slow with your sword Percy" she mocked.

"Hey just because you can hit my with your blade and it won't kill me doesn't mean I get the pleasure of nearly killing you." I obviously got her because she changed the topic without another word.

"I hear Grover got back from saving the wild this afternoon do you want to go see him" she asked.

I was so happy to finally be alone just talking to Annabeth that my heart didn't want another person interrupting us but Grover was my best friend so I agreed and we walked down to the woods to great him.

Now I when I saw Grover I was pretty happy and it was just like old times Grover, Annabeth and I. We decided to go for a walk on the beach then came back to my cabin witch I get to myself because I am the sole child of Poseidon.

The three of us just kept talking and whenever Annabeth talked my heart felt so warm and when Annabeth started to laugh it was like the most amazing sound in the world. SO as we were talking Annabeth and my eyes met and at that moment my heart reminded me of how amazing she actually was.

Now one thing that Grover can do being a satyr is read people's emotions and at that moment he told me that he knew how we were both feeling and decided to go out on a limb and say "will you just tell each other already I can read your emotions and I know what you're thinking."

I suddenly realized that he was talking to both of us so maybe Annabeth liked me as well and I learned later she was thinking the same thing. So I did the thing I wanted to do since the day I met her in her torn jeans and dirty t-shirt. I told her "Annabeth you are the most amazing person that has ever been in my life."

After I said this there was an awkward silence then she finally said "the feelings mutual seaweed brain."


	2. Chapter 2

The Night

**Okay I thought I was going to end after the last chapter but I decided to continue after a night with the perfect person. So here's chapter two The Night.**

**Percy Pov**

"Where are we going Percy" said Annabeth.

It was a chilly October night I had asked Annabeth to hang out with me but I wouldn't tell her where we were going.

"It's right up here you'll see." I said while turning onto James street.

When we finally got there Annabeth was so happy to finally be here she jumped out of the car without looking right into the mud puddle under her feet.

"Hey we are in the country and it rained last night there's going to be mud" I laughed while Annabeth tried to kill me with the pitchfork she had somehow found in her hands.

"Alright so where are we seaweed brain" she asked after she had given up trying to kill me.

"Look around, we are in the country in October what do you see." I asked.

"I see corn and that doesn't excite me" she replied.

"You know wise girl I figured you would be able to put it together with your brain intellectual ability" I stated.

"Are we going to a corn maze" she asked.

"Very good" wise girl.

So once we arrived at the corn maze both of our feet were completely wrecked. Apparently my water powers don't work with mud. So we payed our way in and started wondering through the corn maze looking for signs that would give us a prize if we found them all. To bad around 9:00 it got to dark to see anything and the only light we had was the small light on my wrist watch for 3 seconds and we eventually ended up talking and trying to escape each other.

We finally found an exit after we kind of ran through the corn maze because we hated it so much.

"Well I think we are a winner" Annabeth said sitting down on the grass.

"Oh definitely" I replied sitting down next to her and looking up at the stars.

I then saw the most beautiful star in the sky. "Look at that one" I said.

"It's so pretty" she said.

"I think im going to name it wise girl."

"Ugh not fair" she pouted know I want to name one after you.

She chose Polaris (the north star) and named it after me not realizing it already had a name.

"Hey look at that one" I said choosing the ugliest star in the sky.

"How about we name it Dionysus." She replied

"Yeah maybe it will blow up."

"Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Look at that huge mud puddle over there." I said getting up and walking over there. Annabeth decided to come see what I was doing.

"Hey do you want to play the trust game" I asked?

"Fine" she said falling back into my arms. I let her drop until she was just about touching the mud and then I stopped her not wanting to get her dirty at all.

"Your turn" she said.

I walked over to the mud puddle as she put her arms out I fell back hoping she would catch me. I kept falling and falling until I could smell the moist muck and then I felt her warn embrace catch me and lay me down beside the mud puddle as she sat down beside me. We stayed like that for a while just staring up at the stars enjoying each other's presents.

She finally broke the silence by saying "I love you."

I looked into her eyes and said "I love you to" and then we were kissing it was very short but it felt like the most wonderful sensation rising up through my body.

We broke apart and just stared into each other's eyes until it was time to wander through the corn maze hand in hand until we found the car and went home. This was probably the best day of my life.

**What did you think review if you liked it hated it or just read it? This was also a true story and I would just like to say that you are the most wonderful person in the world to you if you're reading this. So please tell me what you think and I might post again.**

**Robertoluongo101**


End file.
